highlands_ladyfandomcom-20200214-history
Headcanons
|-|��= Grace Russell 1. Her favorite spots to be are either in her room or outside, playing with other kids. 2. Grace has always dreamed about getting a puppy or kitten. 3. Her patronus memory will be the day she was adopted by Kamille and Karsci. 4. Her boggart memory will be her parents forgetting her existence totally and handing her back to Lil Bundles. 5. When she hits puberty, the resemblance between her deceased biological mother and her will be more visible. 6. She has an innate skill for playing Seeker when pickup Quidditch games happen. She doesn't understand why or how, but just enjoys the skills. 7. She has incredibly good observation skills. |-|��= Elise Richards-Heron 1. Elise hates living in England. All she wants is to go back home to America, and to Xavi and Addison. 2. She sends and receives weekly updates from her parents. Most of her letters are filled with questions of when she can go home again. 3. Elise calls her cousins annoying brats. She knows it's insulting, but at this point, she can't find it in herself to care. |-|��= Hanuel Johnson 1. Hanuel gets annoyed with the overprotectiveness of her siblings and parents on occasion. 2. She will become an even better baker/chef than her older sister when the time comes. 3. Hanuel hates the nickname of Hannie, but will never say anything about it. 4. She absolutely adores spending time with Taeler, out and about exploring the wilds with him. 5. Between Freya and Taeler, her favorite sibling varies on a day-to-day basis. |-|��= Princess Quinn of Windsor 1. She has been taking dance lessons from a dance teacher since she was four years old. 2. Quinn excels in Charms and Transfiguration, but is horrible in Flying and the practical aspect of Potions. 3. Quinn thinks of Finlay as more of a father than her own biological father. 4. She is also trained in horseback riding. She will be getting a new Thoroughbred filly for her twelfth birthday as a present. 5. Her favorite dance styles are acro and jazz, but she's not bad at ballet either. 6. It's virtually impossible for Quinn to hate anyone. She dislikes people, yeah, but hate? Nah. |-|��= Elizabeth Cledwyn 1. Elizabeth hates the nickname of Betty, but tolerates it from her friends and family. 2. She has a strange fascination with engineering and mathematics. 3. She despises her older brother, Tristan, for the amount of scares and pranks he has pulled on her growing up. 4. She wants to get a snowy owl or kneazle for her Hogwarts pet. 5. Elizabeth is skilled in the random-ass-art of knitting. Hey, it kept her quiet and she learned it from her grandmother. |-|��= Ryleigh Grey 1. She deals with a mix of general anxiety and Sensory Processing Disorder, which puts her on edge in social situations. 2. Ryleigh prefers finding the weirdest spots to curl up and sleep in. (Ex: Finding her curled up on the rafters of the Great Hall? Not as uncommon as you might think.) She absolutely despises sleeping in her bed. 3. Ryleigh spends quite a lot of time in the library, hiding away in a book castle in the darker corners. 4. She isn't your usual Slytherin... she's a Hufflepuff at true heart. 5. Be careful when coming up to hug her. She will backhand you if she gets surprised. 6. Ryleigh is the only student at Hogwarts to have a fruit bat as a pet. She's named him Dr. McCoy, after the Star Trek Chief Medical Officer. 7. She plans on going for either healership or aurorship. Her mind's not made up yet, but her grades are really good for either one. 8. She wants to do what Slytherin alumna Faith Willard did once upon a time, which was taking two years at once, and graduating earlier than most students. 9. Despite all of her grades being fairly high, she struggles big time with Potions. But with the help of Professor Graves, her grades have taken a swift upwards turn. |-|��= Maximus Carlisle-Vaughn |-|��= Finlay Cledwyn |-|��= Richter Michaelson |-|⚔= Nilsa Michaelson |-|⚓️= Seraphina Whiteford Category:DARP Category:DARP Characters